


Cnc thing

by Vaarika



Category: Erotica - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaarika/pseuds/Vaarika
Kudos: 8





	Cnc thing

First I'd push you on to the bed, forcing your head in a pillow so you can't see. I'd tie your hands around your waist and put a blindfold on you. Then I'd flip you over and tear your clothes off. Once I had you naked I'd get on top of you, putting all my weight on your legs. I'd stuff your underwear in your mouth to muffle any moans. After the whole thing was in your mouth, I'd kiss you from your bellybutton, up your stomach, and to your chest. Once there I would gently bite a nipple and roll it between my teeth. When I got bored I'd flip you back on your stomach and pull you to the edge of the bed. I'd then tie your ankles to the legs of the bed. After you where tied up I would spread your cute cheeks and slowly push into you. I'd start slow and get faster, thrusting into your ass until it was stretched out. Then I would plug it, get on the bed, pull your underwear out of your mouth, and fuck your throat. Once you were dizzy from the constant bouncing and reduced airflow I'd get up and get behind you again. I'd edge you until you were screaming to cum. Then I'd fuck you hard, making you orgasm over and over until you were shaking. After one last orgasm I'd untie you, take out the plug, take off your blindfold, and lay you properly in bed. I'd lay down next you, embracing your quivering body as you drift to sleep. Once you were asleep, I'd get up, leave some Advil and a glass of water by your bed, and make you some eggs for you. Then I'd sit in your room and watch you sleep. I'd watch you until you wake up. Then I'd slap your cute ass and help you with after care.


End file.
